


Colors

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Soul mates can't see a specific color until they see each other AU.Spock could never see red or yellow. Maybe it was just because they were both warm colors?





	1. Chapter 1

Spock stared, enthralled by the vibrant, brilliant colors beginning to flow into his vision, emanating from the two men good-naturedly arguing in the center of the room.

Others had told him what yellow was, what red was, had explained to him in detail based off the colors he could see, and he had understood, in theory. He understood, but he hadn't truly comprehended what it would be like to see them for the first time. 

They were bright, blinding so.

To bask in the sun, to see the heat of a flame, the terms made sense now.

Fascinating.

He couldn't look away, couldn't turn from their radiance as the blond threw his head back and laughed, the taller man shoving him lightly with a scowl. 

Beautiful. 

Then he caught the blond's eye and he stopped breathing, snared by the sparkling cerulean widening in surprise. 

Exquisite.

"Bones!"

The other man turned, frown melting away as he followed the line of the blond's finger, awe reflecting that of Spock's.

Passion. He was understated next to the sun, but fire burned in his deep eyes, fierce and protective. Spock could feel the intensity of his gaze.

He had two. He had two soul mates. 

Spock couldn't move as the blond grinned (magnificent, gorgeous, sparkling), couldn't react as he sprinted to him.

"Hi!"

His very existence was luminous, the air around him shimmering in it. 

"Geez, why don't you give the poor guy a heart attack too, Jim."

Deep. His voice was deep, richly accented by an obvious southern drawl as he strolled to stand next to his (their) soul mate. 

"What? I just said hi."

So close to them, Spock could feel their minds, strong. So strong, impossibly strong for non-telepaths, impossibly vibrant.

"Well, he just met both his soul mates. You could try not to freak him out any more than he already is. Hey, Leonard McCoy. Nice to meet you."

Smiling slightly less intensely, the shorter man stuck out his hand as well, "Jim Kirk."

Completely overwhelmed by the vivid colors crowding his sight, Spock stared at the hands outstretched to him before sliding his own against their palms, gasping at the sparks dancing across his vision.

"Woah!"

All their eyes were trained upon their hands as Spock slid his fingertips lightly over theirs, thrilling at the tingling shivering up his arms.

"Th-This is nice."

Snapping out of his haze, Spock retracted his hands, green tinting the tips of his ears. 

"I...am Spock. I am...pleased to meet you as well."  



	2. The Universe Brightened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock takes the time to discover this new, more colorful world around him. He is endlessly awed.

Spock’s lips twisted up ever-so-slightly, fingers already closing around the apple on the counter. Its red skin seemed to glow against the pale green of his palm. Something so simple was now something incredible. 

Suddenly, everything had become so much more vibrant. Red and yellow seemed to be everywhere. 

The blonde across the cafeteria laughing, her hair bright in the artificial lighting. The fruit so carefully piled on top of the counter. The academy cadet’s dress clothes, redder than anything he’d seen yet. The very sun of the planet Earth was a white-yellow.

What a beautiful world. 

He had spent four hours the previous evening pouring over the belongings he thought he knew, finding speckles of the colors spread within both wood and fabric, Vulcan and Earth objects alike. He could not stop noticing.

He had spent six hours scouring the databanks for picture upon diagram upon chart of every shade of the colors he could now see. Cardinal, amber, maroon, cream, rose, and gold and hundreds more. Orange! An entirely separate color made of the two. 

So much of the life around him reflected this small range of the visible spectrum. Birds, insects, mammals, fungi, trees, flowers, and even bacteria in the Terran environment boasted these colors proudly. They came in a truly dizzying variety of blends and patterns.

He left his room early that morning, knowing full-well that the walk to the cafeteria would take longer than normal. He had not anticipated the sunrise, had stood in awe as the sky altered shades in a brilliant composition of colors.

Flowers! He had stopped to stare at them, reaching out carefully to brush his fingers along the yellow petals of an ausmus. He knew them, knew the bright crimson to be dahlia, by their shapes, by the careful attention to detail. They had been delicate in gray, beautiful in a dull manner. But now? Now they were so much more.

The bridge spanning the bay just beside the academy nearly sparkled, vermillion against the light blue of the clear sky. He understood now why it was such an attraction to all that came to this place.

Everything was so much more. The entire world seemed new, seemed incalculably brighter, incalculably changed. (He knew this to be untrue. Knew the small span of light was only twenty-four percent of visible light, and yet they seemed more.) These two colors created such a striking contrast, one he had never known.

How could so much have changed in thirteen hours, forty-three minutes, and fifteen seconds?

“Spock!”

The call of his name snapped him out of his thoughts, dragging his gaze to the blond waving at him, to both the humans weaving their way towards him. 

James Kirk and Leonard McCoy.

This is what changed. 

He was no longer alone, and the very universe had brightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to Colors that a few people have requested. It's a little jumbled, but not bad in my opinion.


End file.
